powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora Sphinx
: This Dora monster wields a sceptre and could shoots a laser from the cobra ornament on his headdress, the source of his power and only weakness. Character History Posing as a game show host in a tuxedo and pharaoh's head-dress, he offered children a chance to win a trip around the world in his "Ultra Riddle Contest" if they answer all five riddles. However most of the riddles are unanswerable and those who fail to answer correctly or run out of time infuriate Dora Sphinx to blows them off with his wings, imprisoning them into trees that are subject to be cut down to make way for a golf course. After capturing Boi on Bandora's order, Dora Sphinx later captures Etof Tribe Knight Dan when he intentionally answered incorrectly to lead the others to the forest. There Dora Sphinx reveals his plan before taking the three Zyurangers to answer his questions. After getting Risha Tribe Princess Mei and Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Dora Sphinx meets a worthy opponent in Yamato Tribe Prince Geki. But after an argument over the answer to his hardest question ("Is there anything that is eternal in life?" Geki believed the answer was justice, and Dora Sphinx believed the answer was evil), Dora Sphinx battles Tyranno Ranger until Bandora enlarges him and Tyrannosaurus sends Geki away in order to gather his team so they can form Daizyuzin. Later, Sphinx resumes his attack on Tyranno Ranger with Grifforzar assisting him as Bandora enlarges the two to crush Geki. After finding the , he frees the others as they arrive to Tyrannoranger's aid as they summon their Guardian Beasts and combine them into Dino-Tanker and turn it into Daizyujin. Though he had the advantage, Dora Sphinx challenges Daizyujin to taking his Ultra Riddle Contest, to keep them from saving the children as the lumberjacks arrive. However, playing on his pride, Geki tricks Dora Sphinx into asking his own question with the answer being his weak spot, using that knowledge to use the Godhorn to deliver the fatal blow. Upon Dora Sphinx's destruction, his victims were freed from the trees in which they were imprisoned. Personality Dora Sphinx is obsessed with riddles. He takes a perverse joy out of punishing those who don't answer his riddles correctly. Moreover, he has little patience who doesn't take his riddles seriously or those who try to cheat or argue over the correct answer. In human form he was two-faced, acting like a harmless adult male in order to lull his victims into participating in his riddling contests, suddenly switching his personality at the moment someone answered his questions incorrectly. Powers and Abilities * Shapeshifter: Dora Sphinx could assume human form taking on the appearance of a harmless looking adult male. * Wings: Dora Sphinx's wings not only allowed him to fly, but he could also flap them with such force that he could blow an opponent away. *'Tree Prison:' Apparently a component to his wing flapping ability, Dora Sphinx typically sent his victims to a nearby forest where they would be trapped inside one of the trees. Dora Sphinx claimed that if the trees were cut down while someone was trapped within, they would die. Those trapped within trees were freed upon Dora Sphinx's destruction. Arsenal *'Hand-Held Signs:' While in human form, Dora Sphinx could produce hand-held signs that displayed the answers to his riddles. *'Clock Throne:' In addition to the signs, Dora Sphinx could summon a throne with a clock built into it. The clock would countdown how much time an intended victim had to answer his riddles. *'Sphinx Headdress:' Dora Sphinx's headdress was the source of his power and his weakness. *'Egyptian Staff:' When in monster form, Dora Sphinx used this staff as an offensive weapon. He could also fire bolts of energy from it. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Dora Sphinx is voiced by Isamu Ichikawa. Notes *The clothing Dora Sphinx's human guise wears is reminiscent of Pee-Wee Herman, a character portrayed by American comedian . *Dora Sphinx is the first Dora Monster to be destroyed by Daizyuzin See Also References Dino Crystals Category:Dora Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Egyptian Themed Villains Category:Sentai Wind-elemental Monsters